dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion of Super-Heroes: When Evil Calls
The Legion of Super-Villains takes Colu completely off the grid. The Legion of Super-Heroes begins tracking down Takron-Galtos escapees on every world. Colossal Boy and Tyroc take down Frost and Fume. Timber Wolf takes down Sun Emperor in a fist-fight. Mon-El takes over for Brainiac 5 as leader. Brainiac 5 begins healing Starman's broken mind, and Harmonia Li tells him the situation on Colu is her fault. Lightning Lord recruits a new villain named Stegus, who is defeated by Ultra Boy. Saturn Queen devastates Colu to learn where the world of wisdom is, and shrugs off Brainiac 5 when he tries to stop her. Element Lad is beaten by Immortus. Polar Boy, Quislet, and Shadow Lass take down Sun-Killer. Hunter approaches Earth-Man, and offers him a chance to betray the Legion in exchange for control of Earth. Saturn Queen's master is revealed to be the Blue Flame, and he guides her to the second world. Star Boy is finally healed, allowing him to use his suit's function as a map of the multiverse. Ultra Boy and Wildfire defeat Immortus, then leave him to Preem Aven and the Titanians so they can repair his corrupted mind. The Blue Flame has Akka sacrificed to increase Hunter's tracking power. This leads the Legion of Super-Villains to an isolated world of wisdom called Utopia, which they gleefully destroy. Dawnstar tracks the Blue Flame to Utopia with Mon-El and Dyogene. The Legionnaires travel to Utopia using Star Boy's suit, and there's a massive battle against the Legion of Super-Villains. Saturn Queen recruits other prison escapees such as Black Mace, Chameleon Chief, Cosmic King, Radiation Roy, Spider-Girl, Terrus, and Tusker. Tyroc defeats the enhanced Hunter, and Sun Boy defeats Sun-Killer. The Blue Flame appears to Saturn Queen and tells her that the balance of Yuga lies in a single corrupt soul, meaning Earth-Man. Saturn Queen tries to control Earth-Man, but she is unable to touch his mind. Dyogene confronts the Blue Flame, who is revealed to be the personification of energy released when Krona viewed the Big Bang. The Legionnaires stand by Earth-Man as Blue Flame tries to annihilate him. Earth-Man uses his absorbing powers to destroy the Blue Flame by stealing his energy. The Blue Flame believes this to be impossible, but Earth-Man channels it through the Legion and they defeat him through group strength. This kills Earth-Man, and Shadow Lass takes him away to be buried. Mon-El discards his Green Lantern Ring and Dyogene decides to stay on Utopia. Harmonia Li decides to leave her home in Utopia, and asks Brainiac 5 for membership in the Legion. Legion Academy The Legion Academy at Montauk Point adds a new classmate Glorith to their list of students including Chemical Kid, Comet Queen, Dragonwing, Gravity Kid, and Variable Lad. Bouncing Boy, Duplicate Girl and Night Girl struggle to teach their new recruits values like teamwork and responsibility instead of partying. Cosmic Boy lectures Crystal Kid, Lamprey, Nightwind and Power Boy about not depending on the Legion as their only goal. Duplicate Girl is furious when the younger cadets break curfew, and grounds them to the facilities. Chemical Kid takes his classmates to Phlon when his father is in danger, and they battle the Taurus Gang. They are defeated by Alchemical Girl, Black Mace, and Shagrek. Black Witch struggles against Mordru's spirit inside her with the Blue Flame giving him powers, and barely contains his magic. Black Witch gives Glorith her powers, and the cadets are able to subdue the Taurus Gang. Lamprey and Power Boy try out for the Legion by taking down a group of Organleggers. They fail and are taken by the Science Police to work on Takron-Galtos. Chemical Kid has Glorith depower Alchemical Girl. This covers for his father, who gave her his gene modification to pay off his gambling debts. Glorith writes to her best friend Harlak on Sorcerers' World about her experiences. Night Girl asks XS to join the Legion Academy, and explains that she's been a teacher since Cosmic Boy broke up with her. He broke up with her to focus on his work, and had her transferred. XS declines and stays in Ethiopia to work on art. Comet Queen tells her story to Glorith, beginning with her origin story and her crush on Bouncing Boy. It's revealed that she graduated the Legion already alongside Mandalla and Shadow Kid. Mandalla went to the Science Police, Shadow Kid became the champion of Talok VIII, and Comet Queen was accepted to the Legion of Substitute Heroes which upset her. Saturn Queen destroyed her mind, and she is at the Legion Academy again because Tellus couldn't completely reconstruct her mind. Graduation Day arrives. Crystal Kid and Nightwind are stationed at Takron-Galtos with Power Boy. The cadets are dismayed that none of the graduating seniors made it to the Legion. Cosmic King breaks into Legion Headquarters and defeats the Legion Academy instructors, leaving the students to fight him. Cosmic King easily battles the entire Legion Academy, but they all stand up to him. Variable Lad dies stopping Cosmic King. In the aftermath, Bouncing Boy tells them that their chances of making the Legion are very high. Gravity Kid decides to quit the academy and go to Takron-Galtos so he can be with Power Boy. | Issues = * -- First Night * -- First Night, Part Two * -- First Tests * -- First Hints * -- A Comet's Tale * -- Graduation Day * -- The End * -- When Evil Calls * -- False Start * -- False Trials * -- False Hopes * -- False Dreams * -- False Victory * -- Endings | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}